


Keep Breathing

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop and start, back and forth– just keep breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Breathing

_**Ten Naruto Drabbles: Keep Breathing (Kakashi/Iruka, PG-13)**_  
Okay, so I cheated a little on these song meme drabble thingies. But just a little. A couple of songs popped up that were just _hopeless_ , so I went on to a new song. Sorry! But I honestly could not think of a darn thing for "The Chicken Dance." *headdesk* Forgive me?

  
The Rules:

1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

  
 **Title:** Keep Breathing  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka  
 **Summary:** Stop and start, back and forth– just keep breathing.

 **  
1.) Fire and Ice, Pat Benatar   
**

His kisses were never gentle, always expectant. It didn't matter if Iruka said, _"No, I'm tired of this,"_ or _"Try someone who doesn't know any better."_

Because Iruka _did_ know better, yet he'd still let Kakashi get him all worked up, let him take him home, and let him fuck him into next Sunday. Iruka also knew that he'd be lucky to see him again within the next couple of months after.

Which was why, despite saying, _"Try someone who doesn't know any better,"_ and _"No, I'm tired of this,"_ he was really only tired of having to wait.

  
 **  
2.) Never Say Die, Dixie Chicks   
**

"I'm not sure I believe it's worth it," Kakashi said quietly, just as Iruka was drifting off to sleep.

"What's not worth what?" he mumbled in response.

"You, me, this...whatever it is."

Oh, he was wide awake _now_. Iruka groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position and whacked Kakashi on the head with his pillow.

"Ow."

"Fuck off. Now what the hell are you on about?"

Iruka wasn't actually angry, just affectionately frustrated. And tired. Let's not forget tired. He'd heard Kakashi's midnight misgivings before, and knew them for what they were; a never-to-be-acknowledged request for confirmation of what he should– and probably did –already know.

Well...as many times as it took.

"It's worth it. You're worth it."

Kakashi smiled as he pulled Iruka down for a kiss.

 **  
3.) A History of Us, Indigo Girls   
**

It wasn't that he wanted to forget Iruka, not exactly. How could he anyway? The man was all over the village, everyone knew him and most liked him– though not _everyone_ , Kakashi had been amused to learn. He'd taken comfort in that discovery when he and Iruka had first called it quits.

But now...he just wanted an easy camaraderie with the man. Wanted to say good morning, ask how his day was going, find out which student was driving him the craziest. Etc., etc., etc.

Problem was, they'd never really had any sort of camaraderie to begin with. Just a helluva lot of passion. Not that Kakashi had any complaints at the time.

But now...

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei."

"Good morning, Kakashi-san."

Yeah.

  
 **  
4.) Carry Me Away, Concrete Blonde   
**

"Kakashi. Kakashi, come home now."

He knew he should. He knew there really wasn't anything left here for him. Just names and memories, and he'd have those whether he spent long hours at the memorial or not.

"Please, Kakashi. It's cold."

It was true. It was freezing outside, and he could scarcely hear Iruka's voice through the biting wind. It was cold in the air, cold in his heart. But Iruka's voice was warm and _his_ name wasn't yet on the stone. Not everyone precious was dead, not anymore. So why was it still hard to turn around?

"Just...wait a while longer, Iruka."

He didn't turn around, didn't want to see the look on Iruka's face, but he reached a gloved hand back. Iruka took it, squeezed it, and leaned his head against Kakashi's back.

  
 **  
5.) Never Let Me Down Again, Depeche Mode   
**

"You could have told me."

"I know."

"You could have...told me."

"I know."

Iruka couldn't help it, he leaned his body against Kakashi's, wanting some sort of physical manifestation of the immense relief flooding through him. Relief, because Kakashi had apologized, and this hadn't broken them.

But it could have. If Iruka had been a little less stubborn and if Kakashi had been a little more stubborn, it could have.

"You _should_ have–"

"I know.

  
 **  
6.) How To Save a Life, The Fray   
**

It was unnerving. Iruka was so very still. Not talking, not smiling, not even frowning. Just sitting utterly still on the floor, staring at nothing Kakashi could name. He'd been watching Iruka do this _nothing_ for over an hour and a half now.

It was two a.m. and, until tonight, Kakashi had thought Iruka simply had trouble sleeping on occasion. He'd thought he got out of bed in order to putter around the house, grade papers, read, whatever. He didn't know he sat so very still. So very quietly doing nothing. Kakashi shivered, realizing that unnerving was actually far too light a description.

"Iruka."

Iruka didn't look up, didn't respond in any _normal_ way, didn't move or even blink, yet Kakashi was sure he'd been heard. Because Iruka took a breath.

Whatever demons Iruka was chasing– or were chasing him –Kakashi could deal with; _they_ could deal with. As long as Iruka kept breathing.

  
 **  
7.) Harbor, Vienna Tang   
**

"Shhhh. We have all day, let's not wake up yet."

Iruka laughed, snuggling closer to the man at his side. "The sun is already high, I don't think I _can_ sleep any more, no matter how nice a thought it is."

Kakashi draped arms and legs over Iruka's body, adding an extra layer of warmth. The effect had Iruka wondering if, surprisingly– or maybe not –he could indeed be lulled into another drowsy state.

"If we can't sleep," Kakashi whispered, dropping a kiss on Iruka's forehead, "let's at least dream."

  
 **  
8.) Cold Part of Town, Concrete Blonde   
**

"Can I come in?"

Iruka didn't say yes, didn't say no, but he pulled the door open a little wider. Kakashi took that as an invitation, even if it was, possibly, a reluctant one.

Kakashi closed the door behind him, but didn't step further into Iruka's apartment. He looked around, saw the same pictures on the wall, the same furniture on the floor. The rug was new, though. It looked softer, both in color and feel, than the old one.

"Take your shoes off, Kakashi, and stay for a while."

Kakashi wondered what the rug would feel like under his feet, if it was as soft as it looked.

"I liked the old one. It had...character."

Iruka followed his gaze and laughed. "It had stains."

Kakashi felt incredibly sad, all of a sudden, and was glad he hadn't yet taken his shoes off. He should just go, he should just–

"And it's not like this one won't end up in similar condition, so...take your shoes off, Kakashi."

The new rug was indeed as soft as it looked.

  
 **  
9.) Two Steps Behind, Def Leppard   
**

Iruka watched Kakashi from across the bar. He looked supremely interested in the dingy tablecloth and utterly bored with his female companion, which took some of the bite out of seeing him with someone new.

They'd only...dated? Well, they'd only spent a short amount of time together, a few weeks of really good sex and conversations that never ceased to surprise Iruka. Kakashi's sense of humor wasn't as pornographic as he'd assumed, and Iruka couldn't remember laughing so much in his life.

Then Kakashi had said thank you and good-bye, and Iruka had been heartbroken and angry and utterly confused. The anger hadn't lasted, only until he'd discovered that Kakashi had left that same morning for a mission he might likely not return from. Return he had, bloody and battered, but very much alive.

Iruka had breathed deeply for the first time in weeks. Then he'd waited. He was still waiting, still watching. Wondering if he should bother, but unable to stop himself.

The woman laughed, a pretty sound that attracted attention from several other men in the bar. Kakashi looked up as well, but not at her. He looked straight at Iruka and smiled. Even with that mask, Iruka saw the telltale crinkling of his eyes.

Iruka felt his heart clench with longing, but managed to return the smile, managed to mean it. He'd wait a little longer; a few more hours, a few more minutes. He'd wait until Kakashi actually left with the woman or left with him. Then his waiting would be over.

  
 **  
10.) Sleeping To Dream, Jason Mraz   
**

Iruka had bought a smaller bed, but some nights he still woke up to the feel of a warm body next to him, despite the fact there wouldn't have been room for anyone else. He'd reach out, half-asleep and half-hopeful, and find only the edge of the bed and the short drop to the floor.

Tonight was one of those nights. He should get up, make some tea, and read some useless novel until his eyelids drooped heavily and he fell asleep at the kitchen table.

But he didn't. He curled himself around the extra pillow- left over from the old bigger bed -that barely fit and breathed in its scent. Still there, thank God, still there.

He'd fall back asleep eventually, and he'd dream, which was fine with him. Iruka's bed wasn't the only thing that didn't have room for anyone else.

  
 **END**   



End file.
